Akita Ral
by Akkita
Summary: Akita Ral, Petra's surviving sister, has the goal of becoming a Survey Corps member to take Petra's place in the fight for humanity. In the process, things are revealed about her dark past. And, to make matters even more complicated, the horse loving girl falls in love with Jean "Horse face" Kirstein. *was completed, but I'm adding an alternate ending so stay tuned!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

"Your sister died a year ago, Akita. Show some respect to her and come visit her grave!" The strawberry blonde girl turned up her nose to her father, "What does it matter? Her body isn't even in it. You want me to pay my respects to a headstone? If you really want me to show my respect let me join the Survey Corps!" He sighed, "I really hope this is just how you deal with Petra's death." She scoffed and walked off to the stables where the Scout Regiment's horses are kept.

"Heya, Skye." she said leaning over a stall door petting the head of a jet black filly, "Dad's mad at me again. I think he's mad at me for wanting to join the Scouts after what happened. But I want to do it for her, for Petra. He doesn't understand that. I don't really care that Petra died, I mean, we all die, right Skye?" The filly let out a low neigh as if to respond to her, "I'm just upset she didn't die in a more meaningful way… that's all. Do you think I'm doing the right thing joining the 105th cadets? Even without my dad's permission?" Skye let out a loud neigh and stomped her hoof then licked Akita's arm, "I take it that means yes so long as you are my horse?" The filly raised her head and curled her upper lip revealing teeth. "Akita? You should be with your family right now." "Oh, hi Dr. Greg." The glasses clad veterinarian tapped his foot, "You really like Skye, huh?" Akita rubbed the fillies ear, "Yeah." he placed his hand on Akita's shoulder, "You train her. No one else can near her." "Really?" "Yes, from birth she's been a little rebel. the first thing she did after she was foaled was bite the vet that helped her out." The man let out a loud laugh, "She's quite taken with you, though." Akita turned to face Greg, "The sign up for the cadets is today, can you get me in?" He smiled, "I think I can."

"Erwin, it's Greg, you home?" Erwin answered the door and was greeted by the duo. "She would like to join the Survey Corps." he pushed her in front of him. "Hello, sir." she mumbled, now slightly nervous. "Hello." Erwin showed the vet and the girl into his home and sat them down. Now feeling slightly less nervous Akita spoke up. "My name is Akita Ral, I would like to join the Survey Corps." Erwin shrugged, "Alright. Why?" She stopped for a minute, wondering if she really wanted to go through with this. "My sister, Petra, was killed in the line of duty. It is my wish to take her place in the fight for humanity." Greg clapped a few times. "I see." Erwin said leaning forward in his chair, "Have you been through any training?" She rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, no. But I have watched the training sessions and Petra explained a lot to me." He shrugged, "Then I suppose you know about in-field training?" she nodded.

Akita was weaving through the course and not missing a single fake titan. She was using both her swords back handed, to the disliking of many. "Dang it." She mumbled. One of her cuts wasn't deep enough. She swung around and finished it.

"Interesting. She looks like she's done this before." Erwin rubbed his chin as he watched her weave through the pattern. "Commander," Jean began, "I did the research on her you asked for. I can't figure this out, it says that during the wall break last year she lost her left leg." Erwin look over to him, "Go talk to her father, see if he can explain it." Jean nodded and ran off.

 **Working on Chapter Two now! Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan.**

"Mr. Ral?" Jean asked when the door to the home was opened. "What is it?" The man replied.

"Your daughter, Akita, she lost her left leg last year… correct?" He nodded, "That's right. what's it to you?" "How does she have a left leg if it was eaten by a titan?" The man grimaced, "Ask her."

Jean, defeated, started to walk back to inform Erwin of his failure to acquire the information when he was stopped by a girl with burgundy hair. "You want to know about Kit's leg?" He nodded. "She'll have to tell you the details, but she made herself an artificial limb. She got parts from all the broken 3DMG's laying around." he smiled, "thank you for this information. What is your name?" "That doesn't matter, I'm just her friend. Oh! What's that?" she pointed behind him, he looked, when he turned his head back, she was gone. "I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book." He mumbled.

Akita's training/assessment was over, she had passed. Jean had informed Erwin that he had a dead end with her father, but one of her friends said she had made herself a replacement using bad 3DMG's. He seemed troubled by the news, so he made Jean in charge of not only the investigation, but of Akita as well. It is now Jean's job to obtain information about Akita and be her superior officer.

"Hello, I'm Jean. I'm your commander for now." He reached out his hand for her to shake. She wiped the sweat off her palms and shook his hand, "I'm Akita. Your subordinate, for now." She still hadn't looked at him, but when she finally did she stepped back, flabbergasted. "You're handsome!" She exclaimed, he blushed, "Like a horse!" she finished, he got a defeated look on his face as everyone burst out laughing. "Thanks." he mumbled. "I mean it! Horses are some of the most beautiful creatures to ever live! Certainly more beautiful than that thing over there." She said pointing to Eren. Jean bit his lip to keep from laughing. Eren wanted to go beat Akita up, but Mikasa held him back.

"So how are you about to jump around so well? I've never seen anyone jump off of something with that much force." Jean asked. "A year ago when the titans broke through the wall I had my leg bitten off. Since a one legged person is pretty much dead meat I made myself a leg using all the useless 3DMG's laying around." He looked at her, "Can I see?" She shrugged, "Sure, why not?" She sat down on the ground and took off her boot and pulled her pant leg up, "I've revised the design a lot over the past year." What Jean saw surprised him, the leg was made completely out of metal from the mid thigh down. "Amazing. How does it work?" She laughed, "In short, it is connected to my nervous system. I use it just like my other leg. There's a lot of parts to keep oiled but I manage."

On their way back they talked about various things, missions, tactics, gear, and the like. Jean got a greater sense of the girl and took mental notes for his report back to Erwin on several occasions. She took a detour to the barn, Jean wasn't paying attention to where they were headed and didn't realize that she wasn't heading back to her home. "Why are we here?" He asked. "I want to talk to my friend for a minute." "Your friend lives in a barn?" "Where else would she be?" Jean thought she was talking about the burgundy haired girl from earlier, but once Akita leaned over a stall door and started talking to "Skye" he knew her "friend" was actually a horse.

"This is Skye," she said, "she starts training tomorrow. She's gunna be my horse." Jean waved to the horse and it whinnied at him. "She's kind of aggressive around other people, so be careful around her. Okay?" "Yeah." Jean said stepping back. "Skye, be nice and come let Jean rub your ear." the filly cocked her head. "Come on, he's fine." the horse stepped forward and rested it's head on the gate. "She's okay, come say hi!" Akita laughed. Jean shrugged and walked over to the horse who was paying close attention to Akita's body language. "Hello, Skye." Jean rubbed her ear, the horse let out a low and short neigh. "I think she likes you." Akita said smiling, "Good girl, Skye." The jet black filly slowly fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading! More to come soon!**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan!**

"You think she will be good then?" Levi mopped the floor in his room. "I think she has skills that would work well with yours." Erwin said stepping out of Levi's way. "I want to meet her then. And she better not be some crappy wannabe." "I assure you she will be well worth your time. I have Jean collecting information on her now." Levi scoffed and Erwin left him to his cleaning.

"Alright Skye! Training starts now!" Akita proudly strutted up to the stall and hooked the lead onto the horse. "Where do you want to start? Saddle?" Skye bobbed her head up and down. "Okay then, come with me." she walked her to the tack she had set out earlier. "Put it on!" she said. Skye stared at her. "I'm joking." she said picking up the saddle. "Upsy daisy!" she threw the saddle atop Skye's back. She tightened the girth and slipped on a headstall. "How's it feel? Weird, huh?" The filly bit Akita's shirt and pulled it as if to tell her to hop on. "Already?" she asked, "Okay, but if it starts to hurt let me know."

Jean walked over to the barn, since Akita's father had coldly told him she wasn't there he figured this was the most likely place for her to be. "Okay, Skye isn't in her stall. Akita must have started training already." He walked out to the training arena and saw Akita and Skye riding in perfect unison. It was almost like watching a dance. He hopped up onto the railing and watched them.

"Woah." Skye stopped. "Hi Commander! What do you need?" Akita gave her horse a pat. "Corporal Levi wants to see you after lunch." "Oh, Okay. Where at?" Jean shrugged, "Commander Erwin said to meet Levi in the town square." Jean hopped off the railing and walked over to the duo, "Just a bit of advice, shower before you see him. He hates dirty things." Skye reached her head over and nuzzled Jean's hand. "Oh, yeah I had an apple. You've got a good nose there Skye, you could put Mike to shame." Akita laughed, "Mike's the one with the heck of a honker right?" Jean controlled his laughter, "Yes, that's him."

"This is town square, right?" Akita asked a passerby. They nodded. "Where could Corporal be?"

"You have manure on your boot." Said a voice from behind her. "Ah, you must be Corporal Levi Ackerman. Pleasure to meet you. Oh, Don't fret, I just washed my hands." She reached her hand out to shake Levi's but he just stared at her. "Okay then." She mumbled.

"I've been told you use both swords back handed?" Levi crossed his arms. "Yes, sir, I do." She replied. "Follow me." He said turning. She wanted to ask where but she figured it didn't matter.

 **~Small chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, please review!~**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! Chapter 4! I had a lot of fun with this one!**

 **You know the drill, I don't own AOT, and don't forget to review!**

"Wow. Big place." Akita said under her breath. Levi threw a mop at her, "Clean it all by the time I get back." She gulped, "Corporal?" He turned halfway back smirking, "Do you have a problem with my orders?" She frantically mopped, "No sir Mr. Corporal sir Mr. Levi sir Mr. Commander sir…." she blurt out. He shook his head and walked off.

"You ordered her to clean that entire place herself? In just a few hours?" Erwin asked as Levi explained what happened. "I want to see how well she follows orders. I don't expect anything more than Yeager's work." Erwin sighed, "You do like breaking in new recruits." Levi didn't reply. "Oi! Commander! Corporal!" Eren jogged up to them, "No one can find Squad Leader Mike."

"When was he last seen?" Erwin went into majestic eyebrow leader mode. "Last night, at one of the gates. Someone said they saw him climb the wall." Levi and Erwin looked at each other, "That can only mean one thing." They said in unison. "Yeager, get Ral out of the castle. Meet me at the stables." Eren nodded and ran off.

"Akita!" He yelled, no answer, "Ral!" He heard a bucket slam onto the ground. "Hey Eren! If you spill a cleaning product do you make a mess?" She yelled from another room. He jogged over to her. She had dumped an entire bucket of cleaning solution on the floor and somehow managed to get the mop attached to the ceiling fan. "How?" he whispered. "I'm talented?" she giggled rubbing the back of her neck. "Ugh, we don't have time. Come on, emergency mission."

"Alright, I can only tell you that we are trying to find Squad Leader Mike Zacharius. I don't expect questions, I do expect complete loyalty." Levi looked at his squad, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Akita, Connie, Armin, Sahsa, and Historia. "Get your horses ready." He walked off. Akita ran after him, "Corporal, permission to use Skye?" He was listening to her but didn't stop or say anything in reply. "I wouldn't feel right taking a steed other than her." He sighed, "I don't know what you are wanting, Ral. I said 'Get your horses ready.' what do you think I meant?" She gasped, "I'm sorry Corporal, my mistake. Thank you." she ran off to Skye's stall, but she wasn't there. "I thought you would need her tacked up." Jean said leading the jet black filly over to it's owner. "Thank you, Jean." she said rubbing her horses face. "You know, she's almost old enough to be called a mare. I think I'll start calling her one after today."

Levi and Erwin spoke for just a moment before they led their search parties. "You think he found him?" Levi grasped his reins tighter. "Probably. But why go alone?" Erwin shook off his worst fear and sat tall on his horse. The only thing more majestic than his eyebrows was him on his horse. "I don't like this." Levi mumbled. Erwin nodded, "Let's go."

They rode out for what seemed like hours, be it only 45 minutes. All of them were on their toes because not a single titan was spotted. Levi gathered his group, "We split here, Erwin's team goes right we go left." All of them nodded.

Akita had a bad feeling, and she wasn't the only one. Skye was noticeably nervous as well. "Jean, something isn't right." Akita said speeding up to be equal with him, "Skye notices it too." Jean nodded, "Corporal?" Levi didn't reply, as usual. "Several of us feel like there's something off here." Levi made a simple reply, "Keep going anyway."

"I'm breaking off, don't tell Corporal Levi." Akita veered off to the right, Jean wasn't sure what to do. He knew it was his duty to report although he was asked not to. "Corporal, Akita broke off to the right." Levi made an audible grunt of annoyance, "Let's go get her then. The rest of you stay put."

"Skye, I know this. This is that man from last year. I can feel it." Her horse ran faster. "Once I'm off your back go find the others."

In front of her stood a 15-Meter titan. Grisha Yeager. His titan form was as repulsive as it was unique, he had a body with a notoriously bulkier torso than his arms and legs. He had long, dark hair, elongated ears, small eyes, and his mouth was covered in flesh and a beard.

"So we meet again Grisha." She stated hopping off of her horse and pulling out her swords.

"So it seems, Akita Ral." He replied in a deep raspy voice, "Any luck with the serum?" Akita let out a low snarl, "You're a sick man. I feel sorry for Eren having to have a father like you." "SILENCE!" He boomed. "When I kill you It will be slow and agonizing." She started to run for him when she noticed Levi and Jean approaching. "NO!" she yelled, "GO BACK!" but they didn't listen.

Grisha took this opportunity to try to crush Akita, but she was too fast with her mechanical leg. She jumped up and to the right several meters, missing his hand by a hair. "Dang it." She cursed. "You guys leave, this isn't your fight." She jumped side to side dodging Grisha's hands as they plummeted towards her. It didn't take long for him to realize something. "It seems the serum increased your speed and agility." "Shut up titan face." She mumbled. He stopped flailing his hands at her and reached for Jean. He picked up the struggling teen paying no mind to Levi, who was at ready.

"Let him go, dang it!" She yelled, "He isn't part of this!" If you thought titans were creepy, you should hear one laugh. Girsha let out one of the creepiest laughs ever heard. "Why would I obey you?" Levi went for him as he took Jean up to his mouth. In a split second he dropped Jean, alive, down his throat and swatted Levi to the ground. "You went too far, and you are going to pay." Akita thought.

Grisha let out another one of his laughs. Akita was blinded by anger, "The serum did more than increase my speed and agility."

She bit her finger and what happened next was never seen before, her entire body was clouded by titan steam, although she never changed form. "What was that?" he laughed. "Why don't I show you?" she rushed towards him and used a mixture of steam and 3DMG to reach his mouth, she punched his teeth - her fist covered in steam. All but one tooth shattered, to Grisha's surprise. She slid down his throat and when she reached his stomach she found Jean - and Mike. She grabbed them both and threw them over her shoulders. "I spent a long time finding a guy as handsome as Jean, no one, especially Grisha, will take him away from me." Her fist was covered in steam again and she punched a hole straight through Grisha's stomach. She jumped to the ground and threw Jean and Mike onto the two horses and sent them, unconscious, on their way. Grisha regained his composure and completely healed. Akita still had to get Levi to safety, but she knew Grisha would find her if she didn't take care of him first.

 **So much FUN writing that.**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter today!**

 **Levi: Why am I asleep this entire chapter! I want to be NOTICED!**

"Hey! Look! They're coming back!" Armin yelled to the others upon seeing Levi and Jean's horses approach. "What's up with them?" Historia asked, "They're all hunched over." "Corporal!?" Eren yelled.

Mike woke up, he was riding on Levi's horse. "Levi?" He asked half in and half out of consciousness. He looked to his left and saw Jean hunched over his horse. "Corporal!?" He heard. He sat up and cued both horses to trot over to the others. "Where's Levi?" He asked. "He went with Jean to go find Akita." Mikasa said while she and Armin got Jean off his horse. Mike thought for a moment, "I'm going to see what happened." Sasha stopped him, "With all due respect, I'm sure Levi and Akita can handle it themselves." Mike looked down at her, "If it's who I think it is, they won't be able to do anything." They all stood there flabbergasted for a moment. Then in unison declared that they would go with him. "What about him?" He asked pointing to Jean. "Akita." Jean said coming back into the land of the conscious. "He's awake, he'll be fine." Eren said. "Wait!" Jean almost yelled, "That titan, he, he swallowed me. How am I here?" Mike gave a grunt that said "same here."

"Your trick has been figured out, you may have saved your friends… but your commander? You've lost him." Grisha went to step on Levi when Akita dashed underneath his foot. She braced herself and took the hit. Her feet dug into the ground and she almost couldn't withstand the force. "I won't let you hurt him." She said through clenched teeth. With one mighty blow she flipped him onto his back. "I know your secret, I know you aren't like the other shifters." She took her swords and dug them into his eyes. He failed his arms and her but she was too fast, he couldn't hit her. Instead he hit himself. "I'll make it quick because I don't have time for you right now." She dug her swords deeper. "There." She found his head inside his titan form and cut it clean off. Of course, he could heal from that, but he wouldn't be interfering with anything for awhile.

She picked Levi up and carried him into an old building not very far away. She carried him inside and finally collapsed against a wall with him held close. She had half of one sword left and she held onto it like her life depended on it. Levi gained consciousness, "What is he to you?" she looked down, "Grisha? An enemy." he scoffed, painfully, "What did he do." she whispered, "He injected me with some serum like some dang guinea pig. He bit off my leg, he wanted to see if it would grow back. He had kidnapped me. That's why I was over in the breached zone." Levi let out a pained moan, "I expect a full explanation when I wake up." She nodded as he lost consciousness again.

"They were right here." Jean said looking around, "Maybe they went into that building?" The others nodded and they rode over. They searched the building and found Akita holding an unconscious Levi up to her chest looking blankly across the room. "What happened?" Eren asked, more concerned than anyone else. (Surprisingly enough)

"It's been 6 hours and Akita hasn't said a word and Levi is still out cold." The doctor tapped his pen against his clipboard. "Has Akita left his room?" The doctor shook his head no. Erwin sighed. He needed a report and the only person who knew what was going on wasn't saying anything. He walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Levi. Akita acknowledged that he had come in and got up and closed the door. "My report, sir." she whispered. He looked up at her, "Don't worry about it right now, just tell me what happened to him." She sighed, "Jean was about to be swallowed by Gri- a titan - and Levi went to stop it. The titan hit him to the ground and knocked him out." Erwin rubbed his chin, "What were you going to call it?" She figured she couldn't hop around the subject. "Grisha Yeager. Eren's father."

 **Grisha: Wow. I'm turning into a main character?**

 **Akita: Not if I kill you first.**

 **Erwin: *faceplam* Akkita doesn't own AOT.**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan.**

 **Akita: It's technically called Shingeki No Kyojin.**

 **Me: Just remember your name means dog in Japanese.**

 **Akita: We have the same name!**

 **Me: Not-uh. Mine's spelled with two K's.**

Levi was out for an entire week, his vitals were stable but Akita still wouldn't leave him. The nurses, doctors, and every visitor (Levi's entire squad plus just about everyone in the Regiment) tried their best to get her to leave, but she wouldn't. She didn't talk much, when she did it was always just a reply to a question. Erwin stopped by a few times but she didn't speak to him after the first day.

Levi let out a pained moan as he finally came out of his coma, Akita jumped up from where she was sitting and grabbed his hand. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I don't know." She replied. "How long have I been out?" "A week." "How long have you been here?" "A week." He stared at her, wondering why she would stay with him. "The squad has been cleaning the room daily in addition to the hospital staff." She laughed, "Everything has had a hole cleaned in it." He smiled, "That's nice." Concern flooded her face, "Corporal, how are you feeling?" He sighed, "To be truthful I hurt like hell." "I can get the nurse to give you some painkillers." "No, I'll be fine." Pain was visible on his face, "I still want that castle cleaned." She slightly tightened her grip on his hand, "Certainly, sir."

"Okay. I can do it this time. I just have to get the mop off the fan." Akita ran around for a bit getting everything she needed then got the idea of singing and dancing, after all, cleaning by yourself is lonely and boring. Hours past as she sung and danced while wiping the windows and fan blades. She'd sing sad songs as she wiped the windows, opera style songs as she cleaned the fan blades, and her favorite, rock style songs while mopping. Of course it was all fun and games until Jean walked in.

"That is a pretty good air guitar." He said. She stopped dead in her dancing/singing/mopping tracks, "How long have you been here?" she asked not daring to turn around. "I heard the part about the highway leading to hell and saw the air guitar solo." She sighed, "What's up? You come to help me or something?" Jean laughed, "Levi sent me." he took the mop from her, "Can you teach me those song lyrics?" her eyes sparkled like disco balls. "The one man as handsome as a horse wants me to teach him song lyrics!" she squealed. He got a questionable look on his face. "Sorry, sometimes the voice in my head doesn't stay in my head." He stared at her.

Erwin sat down in the chair next to Levi's bed, "What all do you know?" Levi blankly stared across the room at a stain on the wall, "Eren's dad, Grisha, is a titan shifter. He injected Akita with some sort of serum, I suppose it was supposed to make her a shifter too. It didn't work on her. She said he was the titan that bit off her leg and he did it to see if the serum worked. That's all I found out." Erwin sighed, "That's more information than I had before, but there are still gaps." Levi looked over to Erwin, "Did we find Mike?" He nodded, "I'm pretty sure Akita is the only one who knows what happened, though." "Sounds like we need to ask her a few questions then." Erwin gave him a stern glare, "You aren't doing anything. You're staying right there and healing." Levi got a disgusted look on his face, "Then at least get rid of that damn stain."

Akita had moved on to teaching Jean pop lyrics. They both attempted to sing and dance in sync and were quite successful. Erwin walked in while both their backs were turned and smiled, "Not bad, not bad." Jean and Akita stared at each other for a moment then dropped their mops and saluted him. He sighed, "No need for formalities. Akita, I'd like to talk with you." "I'll finish up here." Jean said patting her shoulder.

"I want the entire report. Leave out no detail." He sat down on one of the dusty chairs, she took a seat on an old fainting couch. "Well," she began, "I guess I should explain myself first, so I don't have to stop mid story." She tightened her fist and it became covered in titan steam, "I didn't get much from the serum I was injected with, but what I did get increased my speed and agility, my mechanical leg helps with that also, of course. In addition, I was given the ability to create steam. I can make it hard to strengthen my hand or whatever and I can also use it if my 3DMG gas runs out." She explained everything in detail, and ended the story where she and Levi were found by the others. "So you thrust yourself down Grisha's titan form's throat, found Jean and Mike inside, punched a hole into his stomach, and sent the two of them off on the horses?" Akita nodded, "I know, It sounds impossible, but that's what happened." He shrugged, "The impossible is becoming the new possible now days."

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and leave a review!**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Akita: Akkita doesn't own AOT.**

 **Jean: That makes no sense when you say it aloud.**

 **Me: R &R!**

"Jean?" Akita looked around the barracks, "You here?" She looked all around but couldn't find him. She wanted to thank him for finishing the cleaning of the castle but it seemed she wasn't going to be able to any time soon. "I've got an idea." she whispered, "I'll just wait for him." She laid on his bed and covered herself in the blanket. "I'm tired anyway." she thought as she fell asleep.

"Hey Jean, I didn't get a chance to see Corporal today. How is he?" Eren asked. "He's hurting but he'll make it. Already complaining about things from what I've heard." Jean shook his head, "I'm calling it a night, we should go see him in the morning… he'd probably enjoy a fresh pair of clothes or something." "Probably."

Jean walked into his room, which was dark because it was night and his lights were off…. He changed into his pajamas and yawned, "I need some sleep."

A bloodcurdling scream waved over the barracks, and probably the entire city.

"WHA-WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Jean was on the floor, his face was red enough to put a tomato to shame. To make matters worse everyone burst the door open to see what the commotion was about. "Eh?" Akita rubbed her eyes, "Oh, oh yeah… Guess I fell asleep. I wanted to say thanks for finishing the cleaning for me. So, uh, thanks man." she got up and walked out. Everyone but Jean was laughing their rears off.

The next morning Akita went to check up on Levi, she told him the story of what happened last night. At the end of her story Jean and Eren came to see him as well. "And then he let out a girlish scream!" Akita and Levi were belly laughing, and Eren was fighting off laughter himself. Jean however, red faced and angered, burst into the room and demanded there be no more talk of what happened the night before. Akita defensively threw her hands in the air and kept saying "certainly" through her dying laughter.

Time for lightheartedness was over, Akita had to meet Erwin to help form a plan to take Grisha down. She sat in his office as they discussed what could be done, "We will need Eren. He has to be the one to kill him. Now that Grisha knows what I'm capable of he won't let me take him down again." They came up with 15 different plans before they settled on one that was even remotely possible. "I don't like that the mission solely depends on Yeager's abilities." He stared at the paper. "But if it works," she sighed, "If it works then we not only defeat Grisha, we win the fight for humanity." He put his head in his hands, "There has to be more pieces to this puzzle. I refuse to believe that Grisha is the only one controlling the titans." "You're right." she said, "There are more pieces." he looked up, "Then where are they?" she shrugged, "No one has ever gotten it. It's stupid! Ugh, if people would open their eyes." she stood up, her chair flipping backwards, "The pieces are everywhere Erwin! Open your eyes! What do you think?"

"What are you implying? That everyone is a part of controlling the titans?" He asked turning around to face her as she looked out the window. "No, no." She whispered, "I'm implying that everyone is a titan." he stood, "How is that possible?" she began laughing, "It's simple really, if you think about it!" She faced him, "If every time someone died a titan was formed, what do you think would happen?" "My word." he muttered, "They're people?" she looked down, "Not exactly, well, kind of. Think of it as the afterlife." "Then what does killing Grisha have to do with saving humanity?" She smirked, "Everything and nothing."

 **Sorry Jean, you should have seen it coming not turning on any lights.**

 **Jean: WHAT THE CRAP AKKITA**

 **Akita: I don't get what the problem is here.**

 **Levi: I needed a good laugh.**

 **Eren: Umm... R &R People... before Akkita does something embarrassing to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

Levi was two steps out of the hospital before he was attacked by a group hug from his squad. He tried to escape, but there were too many of them. "Damn it you guys! I can't breathe!" He practically yelled. "Corporal can't breathe guys! Begin operation lost puppies!" Akita exclaimed. They all let go and as a group stayed two steps behind him. "Akita, I swear I'll make you clean that castle up again. Without help. Now DISBAND!" She saluted, "You heard him guys! Save my hide and end operation lost puppies!"

"She's got potential, I've got to admit." Pixis laughed drunkenly. "She concerns me." Erwin watched as she walked off her own way, "I think she has a motive beyond simply taking her sister's place." Pixis laughed harder, "You're looking at this too hard." He stood, "Loosen up a bit, see what happens." then he walked out. Erwin sat there and watched the people walk around. "Would you betray humanity?" he mumbled in question to her. "Never sir." She replied. He jumped around to face her, "How did you know I was here?" She shrugged, "Woman's intuition?"

She was quick enough to catch him off guard and pin him to the wall with a blade to his throat, "Don't ever question my loyalty. I have none. My goal is to end this." She backed off, "And I don't care how I achieve that goal." Once he regained his composure, he replied, "That's a dangerous view." She scoffed as she looked at the people below, "But an effective one." "Why did you save Mike and Jean?" "Mike was our mission. And, I like Jean." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Why did you save Levi?" She shrugged off his hand, "He's my commander. I have appearances to up-keep." "Somehow I doubt that." She let out a grunt, "The truth? My sister loved him. It's the least I can do for her, protect the man she loved." She began to walk out, "You should watch yourself, Erwin." She shook her head and chuckled, "You really should." He watched her leave and whispered, "I could say the same to you."

"Hey Skye." She mumbled rubbing the mare's ear, "How are you?" The horse neighed. "I figured I would find you here." Jean said leaning against a wall. "Jean?" Akita looked over and Skye let out a low whinny. "Erwin and I talked." Jean stated. She went back to rubbing her horses ear, wanting to ignore the coming conversation. "Want to go out?" he asked. Akita stopped, "What?" "Do you want to go out, like on a date." He stuttered. "What did Erwin tell you." She monotoned. "Everything you talked to him about today." "Then you know about my views." she turned to face him, "and you still want to date me?" "I like you." he said. Akita stood still, her breathing was quiet enough Jean could hear her heartbeat. Skye pushed her towards him. He let out a low laugh, "You thought you were too hard, didn't you?" She blushed, "No one ever said they liked me before." He put his hands on her waist, "Well I just did." She looked down, "Why am I blushing?" He shrugged, "I don't care, it's cute." "Cute?" she looked up at him, question marks in her eyes, "I, I don't understand." "Do you have to?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. He placed his hand on the back of her head and put his other hand on the hole of her back.

He walked her back to her house, and ruffled her hair when they got to the doorstep. He left and she sat on the step and thought to herself, "Why does he make my heart skip a beat? Why does he like me? I don't understand."

 **Skye: They be in LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE**

 **Akita: No, no way Skye.**

 **Jean: Well, uh, yeah... Skye's right.**

 **Akita: Akkita?**

 **Me: Um, I wrote this. You be in love, kiddo.**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! This one was fun to write! R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: Attack on Titan, I own not.**

Grisha rubbed his neck, "That hurt." He mumbled. "Is our mission still on?" Reiner asked passively. "Of course, just be careful around Akita." Reiner laughed, "What's a kid like her going to do to me?" "First of all," Grisha replied, "She's just a year younger than you. Second, she's the rumored 'Queen of the Titans' we've heard about from the colonies."

"Akita?" her dad knocked on her door, "Akita, it's past time to report to Levi." Akita shot up out of bed and got dressed, "Crap, dad! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" he sighed and walked back into the kitchen to get an apple for her. She ran past him, "Kit, catch." He threw the apple to her and she caught it, "Thanks, dad."

"Hey Kit." The burgundy haired girl said. "Who's there?" Akita turned to face her, "Ashley Magnolia?" The girl laughed, "I've been watching you for a while now." "How have you been coming up from the underground?" "Odd jobs." They walked around being sure to take dark areas and alleyways to remain unnoticed. "You look like a kid." Akita joked. "I'm 20 now thanks." Ashley said annoyed. Akita stopped her. "Why don't you meet Levi?" "I don't know how he would react, me being Isabel's sister and all." Akita shrugged, "Come on, Ash, it'll be fine."

"Corporal Levi?" Akita knocked on his door. "Akita, you're late." She threw her hands up, "I know, I know, but I ran into someone." "Hello, I'm Ashley Magnolia. Everyone calls me Ash, though." He looked like he saw a ghost, "Isabel's sister?" Ashley nodded, "I told you." she mumbled to Akita.

They talked for a bit when suddenly Ashley began laughing, "What?" Akita asked. "I forgot to tell you something, it was the whole reason I stopped you." She said controlling herself, "Grisha has two recruits working for him. Neither of them are here now, that's why I'm speaking so openly about it." Levi tightened his fists, "You know who the traitors are?" She nodded, "Since I live in the underground I've found out a lot of things. I overheard them talking with Grisha. Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover. But be warned, they are the colossal titan and the armored titan." Everyone was silent, Akita finally broke it, "Well, That certainly is a plot twist."

"Kit, I heard them talking not too long ago. Grisha said something about the colonies dubbing you as the 'Queen on the Titans'." Ashley was dead serious, "I expect them to target you in the future." Akita laughed, "Me? A Queen?" She breathed, "If they actually believe that then I better take care of them sooner than later." Levi chimed in, "As long as you are under my command it better be 'we'." The girls looked at him, "I love it when he's all commander like." Ashley whispered into Akita's ear. "You're hopeless." Akita mumbled.

Erwin was working on the plan when Reiner and Bertolt came in. "Commander, please understand." Bertolt said. "We have to kill you." Reiner added. "What are you two talking about?" He took a defensive stance. He pulled a sword out and watched them closely. "Now, now, don't cause a fight." The two said in unison.

"I'm going to inform Erwin about the traitors. You two talk." Akita walked out and made her way to Erwin's office.

"So you two are the traitors?" He breathed. "Traitors?" Bertolt questioned, "That sounds like such a bad word, Erwin." Reiner finished. "If you're going to kill me at least tell me why." He said backing up. "Don't move." Reiner ordered, "We need a diversion and time. So killing you will give us what we need."

Akita heard Reiner say something about killing Erwin and she pulled her swords. She heard a commotion and swung open the door. She assessed the situation and dropped her swords and dropped to the floor, she used her titan steam to knock down the two traitors. Erwin was on the floor, she had gotten there too late. His left arm was cut off just above the elbow. She walked over to the two and used her steam to knock them unconscious. She helped Erwin up, "I was coming to tell you about them," She said, "Guess I was too late." She tore off a piece of her shirt and tied it around his arm to help control the bleeding, but he had already lost a lot of blood. He started to lose consciousness as soon as they entered the hospital.

"Dammit!" Reiner cursed punching a hole through the wall (he really likes making holes in walls, apparently) "Calm down, So we didn't kill him. So what?" Bertolt said patting his friend's back. "Calm down? He knows we are the traitors. We're screwed." Reiner stormed out with Bertolt not far behind.

"Idiots!" Grisha yelled, "Complete MORONS! I told you to KILL him!" He sighed, regaining himself, "Now what? You two can't work on the inside anymore, that's for certain." The two shrugged, "I don't know, we'll have to get someone else inside." Bertolt suggested. Reiner tightened his fists, "I say we attack now." Grisha calmed him down, "We wait. Let's let things cool down."

"He lost a lot of blood but he'll make it. I can make him a arm, but it'll take me some time and I'll need supplies." Akita said sitting next to Levi in the hospital room. "Why didn't you kill them?" He asked. "If they died how could I prove them the traitors?" She sighed, "Still, I probably should've." "Don't beat yourself up over it, kid." he mumbled, "Erwin's alive. That's all that matters right now." She nodded, "Agreed." "As for his arm I'll make sure you get whatever you need." He leaned back. "Corporal, I think it would be best if we had someone guarding him." She said, "I need to go start designing his arm." Levi nodded, "Get Hange or Mike. Tell them to meet me here and we'll figure something out." Akita got up and saluted, "Yes, sir."

 **For those wondering who Isabel is, she was one of Levi's best friends in the underground. She's a character from "No Regrets" (Which, by the way, I don't own either).**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now for another chapter!**

 **R &R!**

Akita began working on the arm, she had taken measurements of his remaining arm and drew a rough sketch. It needed to be light, strong, and quick to move. She figured she would need 8 3DMG's to make it.

"One more bolt there and…" She flinched as a spring came flying towards her face. "CRAP!" she screamed. "Not again." She let out a long exaggerated sigh, "Let's try this one more time."

She almost had the hand done. That one bolt was the only thing giving her a problem, but finally, after hours of hard work and precise fingering, she finished. "Now for the arm."

She spent 3 days on the hand, and another 4 on the arm. It would take a day to attach them and she still needed to make the dock. Erwin was discharged from the hospital and was accompanied to Akita's by Levi.

"I have got the hand done, and I've begun work on the arm." She said not bothering to look up from her work. She was covered in oil and grease, Levi grimaced. "I do need measurements for the dock." She spun her chair around and took out her measuring tape. Erwin stared at all the taken apart 3DMG's and prostheses strewn about her room. She measured what was left of his arm. "Alright." She spun her chair back around and scribbled the measures on a paper. She resumed work on the arm. "Before I forget, the catch to these is they have to be attached to your nerves. So in English it will hurt like crap." After that they left her to making everything. A few hours later she fell asleep at her desk with the arm just bolts away from perfection.

"Hello, Mr. Ral." Jean said upon the door being opened, "May I talk with your daughter?" He huffed at Jean's formality, "She's in her room." Her door was opened just a few inches and Jean walked in. She was slumped over in her chair with her head resting in a pile of bolts. She was covered head to toe in grease and oil. He sighed and picked her up and moved her to her bed. He tucked her in and she began to wake up. "Jean?" she asked. "Oh, Hi." He said. "What are you doing here?" he smiled, "I would say that I came to check up on Erwin's arm progress but I really just wanted to take you out to dinner." Her eyes lit up, "FOOD?" he laughed and nodded, "But if you want to go you have to clean up."

No more than five minutes later she was completely cleaned, to a level that Levi would be proud of. "You clean up fast." He said ending his conversation with her father. "I work on my leg a lot so I've gotten used to cleaning up quickly." her father smiled, "You two have a nice dinner." Akita sighed, "You told my dad?" Jean looked over to her concerned, "Yeah, is that a bad thing?" She laughed, "I'll never hear the end of it." She grabbed his hand. He fought back a blush.

"Previous crush?" Akita asked during a game of truth or dare over dinner. "Mikasa Ackerman." he replied. "Seriously?" She asked in a hushed voice. "Seriously. Truth or dare?" she thought for a moment, "Dare." "I dare you to kiss me." she blushed, "Jean," he laughed. She leaned over the table and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Truth or dare?" she said sitting back down. "I think I'll do dare this time." "I dare you to kiss me." He blushed this time, as he leaned over the table and brought his hand up against her cheek and gently kissed her lips. As he sat back down he asked, "Truth or dare?" "Truth." she replied. "Did you like that kiss?" She blushed, "Come on Jean." she said embarrassed. "Answer?" He asked. "Yeah, I did." she muttered. "I can't hear you." "Yes, I liked that kiss." She replied for the second time.

"So, did he kiss you?" Was the first question out of her father's mouth. She sighed, "Yes, dad, he did." "Was he a good kisser?" She started to blush, "That's a question a mom would ask, but yes, he was." He frowned, "Then that probably means he's kissed lots of other girls. You should break it off." She sighed, "You really can go from the shipping mother to the over protective father in a blink of an eye, dad."

She laid in her bed hugging her pillow. "I'm beat." she muttered, "And I can't believe he kissed me." She let out a squeal into her pillow.

He laid in his bed hugging his pillow. "I'm beat." he muttered, "And I can't believe she liked my kiss." He sighed into his pillow.

Her alarm (A.K.A. her father) woke her up at 5am. "You need to finish that arm." He said as he closed her door. She got out of bed and didn't even bother to get out of her pajamas to work on it. "And the final bolt goes here, and they go together like so." She had completed both the arm and hand and attached them. She began work on the dock.

"Time to eat." her dad placed a plate of pancakes on her desk, "It's 6." "Okay, dad. Thanks." She left the work on the dock and ate her breakfast then went to report to Levi. "Corporal, I have completed my work on the Commander's arm and hand. The dock should be finished by Monday." She said saluted. "That's good." He said sipping tea, "Akita, I want you and Eren to fight. I want to see both of you in action." Both of them froze. "Fight?" she asked, "In his human form or titan form?" Levi had a blank expression on his face as he swirled the tea in his cup, "Titan".

"Alright, I don't know if I can change right now." Eren said bringing his hand up to his mouth. He bit it but nothing happened. "He has to have a reason to change, right?" Akita asked. Levi nodded.

Without warning she covered her fist in steam and punched Eren smack in the gut. She threw him in the air and slammed him to the ground. She came after him again and he bit his hand, changing into a titan in defense. "That's right, Eren." she mumbled. She bit her finger and her entire body covered in steam. Their fight was a force to be reckoned with, they finally ended in a tie and Levi cut Eren out while Akita kept him busy. "You're faster than your father, remember that." Akita breathed. Eren weakly nodded, "That steam?" She shrugged, "Pretty cool, huh?"

 **Thanks for reading! R &R! Another chapter soon!**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yet another chapter!**

Jean leaned against the headboard as Akita leaned into his chest. His legs holding her in place and his arms wrapping around her to hold his book. She'd been working on the arm for days and burnt herself out. It wasn't long until she fell asleep comforted by his embrace.

After a few hours he had completed his reading but noticed she was still asleep, he let out a low laugh. "Kit?" He whispered laying his lips upon her ear, "It's time to wake up."

Shivers went down her spine, "WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!" she yelled coming out of her sleep, she shot up and flipped around a few times before falling onto the floor. "Good grief Jean, did I not tell you I was ticklish?" He sat there in a daze for a moment, "No, you never said anything about being ticklish." She sighed as she crawled back onto the bed, "What time is it?" she yawned.

There was a knock on her door. "Is your dad home?" Jean asked. "No?" Akita questioned. "KIT!" Ashley swung open the door and quickly shut it behind her. She walked over to the curtains and shut them, "Grisha knows I've been spying." Akita and Jean stared at her, speechless. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" She said, "Good job picking that one, Kit." Ashley added with a mumble. "Ash, focus here." Akita said, getting slightly annoyed. "He's chasing me, I don't know if he saw me come in or not." "Wait a minute, a crazed killer is chasing you and you bring him HERE?" Jean asked, getting annoyed himself. Just then the window was broken and Grisha flew in.

Before anyone could grab a sword he had slit Ashley's throat. "You…. KILLED HER!" Akita screamed, becoming engulfed in steam without a trigger. Jean grabbed her from behind, he was being burnt but he didn't care. "Everyone dies in the end, my dear." Grisha said as he climbed back out the window. Akita's steam wore off and she paid no attention to the badly burnt Jean as she looked over her murdered friend. "Come on, we should leave." Jean said helping her up. "Yeah." She muttered.

"First and second degree burns." The doctor said, "What the heck did you do?" Jean sighed, "Does it matter?" The doctor shrugged as he treated the wounds. Akita was sitting in one of the chairs near them and looked at Jean with a sorry face. He looked over to her, "Tell Erwin and Levi what happened."

"Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi. Grisha killed Ashley today." She said painfully. She explained everything that had happened and Levi went into a state of angered shock as he rushed out. "Corporal?" Akita asked turning around as he left. "Don't worry about him." Erwin said with a sigh, "I was expecting something to happen soon but I wasn't expecting that." She tapped her fingers on his desk, "The dock only has a few more wires and then it will be ready to install." "You seem distracted." He said giving her a concerned look. "My best friend was just murdered in front of me, you expect me to be all happy-go-lucky?" He shook his head, "No, that's not what I'm talking about." She gave him a quizzical look. "Maybe it's just me then." he said with a shrug.

"Hey Jean." she said knocking on Jean's door. "Come on in, Kit." He was laying in his bed with the Bohemian Rhapsody playing on a record player. "I couldn't bring myself to go home." She whispered, "I don't know where else to go." He smiled and scooted over as he lifted his bed sheet, "Don't worry about it." She smiled slightly and laid down facing him, "I'm really sorry about burning you." He rested his hand on her bicep, "Don't worry about it." He pulled her in and rested his arm around her waist, she did the same being careful not press too hard on his wounds. "I said don't worry about it." He mumbled running his hand up her back until he got to the back of her head, he pushed her head against his chest and ran his hand back down her back to where it was before. She tightened her arm around his waist and fell asleep, him not far behind.

"They're like, the cutest couple." Connie said. Jean woke up and saw the entire squad in his room watching him and Akita sleep. "Hey, uh, Kit." He said. "What?" She replied. "What if I told you the entire squad was watching us sleep." She sighed, "How long have you guys been in here?" "Not long, just 5 minutes." Levi said passively. "Corp-corp-corporal?" Jean stuttered. "How did you get those burns?" Levi asked. "Just an accident with some food, sir." Levi sighed, "How much food was it? Enough to feed Sasha? Tell me the truth." Jean sighed, "Akita burst into steam yesterday when Grisha came, I grabbed her from behind to keep her from getting herself killed." Levi nodded and walked off. "Are you wearing pants?" Mikasa asked. Jean went red, "Of course! Now everybody get out!" "He's totally not wearing pants." Connie whispered. Akita just laughed, "You're cute when you're embarrassed." She paused for a moment, "You are wearing pants, right?" "Yes." he huffed.

"I got your stuff so you could finish his arm." Jean placed everything on his desk. Akita nodded, not looking up from a book "Thanks." "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm good." She muttered. "What are you reading?" He asked looking at the cover. His eyes went big and he snatched the book from her, "What the crap! That's my diary!" She shrugged, "So?" "It has… stuff in it." He whispered, hiding the book behind his back. She hugged him, "I already read through it once." she whispered in his ear. He sighed, "Punishment must be given." She cocked her head, "Wait," She said getting defensive, "You aren't going to tickle me are you?" He smiled. "No! Jean!" She laughed, "Stop it!" He stopped and once she caught her breath he told her to finish her work on the arm.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own AOT/SNK!**

"Alright, here, you'll need it." Akita handed Erwin a towel. "How bad will it be?" He asked. "Well…. From personal experience, worse than losing it in the first place." He winced and shoved the towel in his mouth. "Alright, I can just do it or tell you want I'm doing, either way, your choice." He took the towel out for a moment, "Just do it." and shoved it back in. "Okay, in three." She grabbed everything, "Three." she attached it. Muffled screams and glares and jerks were made by him, but she continued working. "Alright, that's the dock. We will take a break." He spit out the towel and took deep breaths. "It should tingle but there shouldn't be anymore pain." "That was a lot worse than you explained it." he hissed. "Geez, if I told you how bad it really was you wouldn't have done it." "And just saying three? What happened to one and two?" "Best if you don't expect it." He sighed. "Here." She threw him another towel and he wiped his sweat covered self.

"How's it going?" Jean asked walking in with Levi behind him. "Good, the dock is on." Akita snipped a few wires and tightened a few bolts on the arm, "Just having a rest." Jean kissed her forehead, "Try not to enjoy inflicting pain of your superior officer." She laughed. "How much longer?" Levi asked. "Eh, another hour to attach the arm and connect the nerves then however long for recovery." Levi's eyebrows and Erwin's shot up at the same time, "Recovery?" "Oh, I forgot to mention. It's going to be really, really, hard to control the limb at first. Depth perception will be off and it'll be extremely clumsy. Plus you can have pains, but that doesn't always happen."

"Okay, let's get this arm attached." Akita picked up the mechanical arm and positioned it against the dock. "You might want the towel." She mentioned. Erwin shoved the towel in his mouth and bit down. "Jean, hold the arm right here." She got some more bolts and tools and started attaching the arm to the dock. Once again, Erwin screamed in muffled agony. "Don't scream yet, Commander, this isn't the painful part." He glared at her. She sighed, "Okay, it's attached. Now for the nerves." He made eye contact with her. "All I've got is whiskey and Levi." Levi looked up from helplessly over obsessively cleaning. "You want booz or boots?"

Five kicks till a knock out. "You seemed like you've wanted to do that for awhile." She laughed.

"Okay, there are five wires… five colors…" In ten minutes all the nerves were attached and the unconscious Erwin was moved to a bed.

"What's been bothering you?" Levi asked. Akita shrugged. "Yeah, she's been off lately." Jean agreed. "My dad was taken by Grisha." she said, "Ashley was getting information on it so I could go solo and get him back. But she died because of me. THAT, is what is wrong with me." Levi's face ranged from understanding to outraged. All in a split second. "What don't you understand?" He asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. He shook his head, "You aren't alone, you're one of us." Jean put a hand on her shoulder and Levi ruffled her hair, "So stop acting like you have to do everything yourself." Her eyes lit up, "Thank you, both of you."

Erwin let out a moan of pain, "Ah you're awake." Akita said, he sat up. "Think fast!" She threw a wrench at him and he caught it with his right hand. "He~ey" Jean said, "it works!" Levi smiled, "How's it feel?" Erwin tightened and loosened his grip and moved his arm around. "A little odd," He said. "You'll get used to it soon." She giggled, "But for now just take it easy."

"So your master plan is to have Yeager fight his father?" Erwin and Akita looked at each other, "Basically, yes." "Okay then." Levi stood up, "When do we start?" "Tomorrow." Erwin replied, "We leave day after."

"Sir," Hange coughed up blood, "There was an attack, Mike's dead." she collapsed. Levi rushed over to her, "Was it Grisha?" She nodded, then let out her last breath. "DAMMIT!" Levi screamed, "HE'S DONE TAKEN ANOTHER!" Akita's anger raged, but she controlled herself, as did Erwin. "Levi," Akita began, "Let's do this together. Let's kill him. Like you said, we're a team." Erwin placed his hand on her shoulder, "We're all ready for this to end."

They had a funeral for their fallen comrades, there were two reactions, rage and tears. Regardless, the entire Regiment was prepared for war. They wanted blood for blood.

 **Well this took a dark turn.**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Woo! R &R!**

 **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan!**

"Alright Skye, this is it." The jet black mare bobbed her head. "Before we go," Jean said, "I want to do something." Akita turned around and he ran his hand through her 3DMG leather and grabbed the waist straps, he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Skye let out a neigh, Jean pulled back, "I think Skye's a little jealous." Akita laughed, "Let her be." She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her level, she kissed him. "We might not make it." She whispered. "I know." He whispered back. Slowly, they parted. "Hey, majestic stallion," she said, "make me proud." he blushed, "Kit, I love you." She smiled, "I love you too," She looked at Skye, "Don't die." she whispered so he couldn't hear.

She heard a gunshot from outside the stable. She ran to go see what happened, Connie was killed. "Not another." she whispered. "Everyone! Get out of here! Keep an eye above, we have a sniper!" She used her 3DMG to hop on the roof and she found the man who made the shot. He attempted to shoot her but she used her steam to stop the bullet, turn it, and thrust it into his heart. She looked to see who it was, "Pixis?" She said under her breath. Erwin came in beside her. "Let's keep this between us." She said. Erwin agreed.

The next day they finished preparations and left the walls.

The titan's were thick, they couldn't avoid them. By the time they got through the first wave they had lost nearly a fourth of their army. The day was closing and they took refuge in a relatively safe and guardable area. Akita took this as an opportunity to talk to Erwin and Levi. "If we keep like this we won't make it." She stated, "I think Grisha is sending titans our way." Levi nodded. "Our plan remains." Erwin said firmly. "Naturally." Akita replied looking down at the people below.

Erwin and Levi went on to bed and Akita stayed up in the tree. Jean made his way up to her. "These people, willing to give their lives for humanity." She said blankly looking around. "Humanity, it isn't worth saving." She whispered, "But still, we know this and try anyway." "I lost my faith in humanity a long time ago." Jean replied to her, "but I fight hoping it's worth it." she didn't reply. "Let's go get some rest." She stood up and followed him down.

Morning came all too soon. They packed up and left.

They came across another group of titans, but these were recognizable. These resembled fallen comrades, and to make matters worse they knew what they were. In titan form they could tell who it was but their titan want for human was unbearable, they began their attack. Many members died, unable to fight their fallen comrades.

Erwin came face to face with Hange and Mike's titans. He couldn't do anything. He was frozen. Akita saw him and went to help but it was too late, Hange's titan had grabbed him. In a burst of rage Akita bit her finger and became engulfed in steam she killed Mike's titan and knocked Hange's hand off then killed her. But sadly, it was too late for Erwin.

 **Short chapter, but the next one makes up for it!**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Final Chapter! I don't own AOT/SNK!**

 **OH, get a box of tissues...**

"Erwin!" Akita screamed, she landed next to him. He looked at her, "Carry on," he said hoarsely, "Complete the mission." Levi landed next to him and grasped his hand. "Akita, Take my position. Be the 14th Commander of the Corps." Levi's tears began to fall. "Yes sir." She saluted, "I promise you, the fight for humanity will go on." He smiled as he passed. Levi broke down into tears. Everyone gathered, shaken by the fall of their leader. "Don't stop!" Akita yelled, "Continue the fight!"

Akita pulled Levi into a hug. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Historia, and Armin joined in. "We're a team. Let's end this, together." She said. They pulled out of the hug and stood in a circle, they placed their hands in the center. "For humanity."Akita said. "We will." Levi said. "Go on." Jean said. "We will" Eren said. "Fight." Sasha said. "And avenge the deaths." Mikasa said. "Of our comrades." Armin said. "We will win." Historia finished. They threw their hands in the air and went to join the others in the fight.

The fight went on for hours. They were down to half of the soldiers they had when they left the wall, but Squad Levi stood firm.

"I'm Akita Ral, upon Erwin's death he appointed me the 14th Commander of the Scouting Regiment." She looked about the crowd, "We have half of what we had, but we will keep on." The rest of the squad stood next to her, "The plan goes on." Levi announced. "We rest for now, tomorrow we attack." Akita walked off with Jean beside her.

Jean sat next to Akita, "You okay?" He asked. "Don't have a choice to be anything different." She said passively. "Akita?" He pulled something out of his pocket, "If we survive, will you marry me?" A look of shock struck her face as she looked at the ring, "Of course." She said. She leaned over and kissed him. He slipped the ring on her finger and they laid next to each other and fell asleep.

Morning came and they got ready. Jean and Akita shared a final hug and kiss. Before they left for the confrontation, Akita made her speech. She took in a deep breath and began, "Death can either engulf us with grief or build us into something stronger. It's all a matter of willpower, if you have the will, you have the power. I'm warning you? Okay? Don't die. I can't take it again. Don't any of you die. And please, for the love of Chris, don't die for me, don't die because of me." Every last one of the squad was saluting her, even Levi. "Today, we win the fight for humanity." She turned her horse and rose her sword, "GO!"

And so the fight that determined humanity's fate was fought.

There was no winner, no loser, and no survivor. The titan's disappeared and humanity fell.

All that remained were the animals. Last words were forgotten, deaths were meaningless. Tears were shed, and nothing remained. All was lost. All was forgotten. All was over and done.

As a crazed man once said, "Everyone dies in the end, my dear."

 **OKAY! Don't kill me for that ending. It's AOT, you should expect everyone to die.**

 **R &R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So if you didn't like the ending of the 14th chapter, and want another one here it is!**

 **If you are happy with the ending in 14 then ignore chapters 15-whatever.**

 **Akita: I knew she wouldn't have us dead for long.**

 **Jean: Now we can get married instead of dying.**

 **Levi: Erwin still is dead though.**

 **Eren: Yeah, that is a bummer.**

 **Come on guys, Akita's got a lot to do as Commander!**

 **Akita: Apparently I didn't, I mean after all, you DID kill me...**

 **Anyway, enjoy this alternate ending! There is a recap on 14, then it goes on into Akita's POV.**

"Erwin!" Akita screamed, she landed next to him. He looked at her, "Carry on," he said hoarsely, "Complete the mission." Levi landed next to him and grasped his hand. "Akita, Take my position. Be the 14th Commander of the Corps." Levi's tears began to fall. "Yes sir." She saluted, "I promise you, the fight for humanity will go on." He smiled as he passed. Levi broke down into tears. Everyone gathered, shaken by the fall of their leader. "Don't stop!" Akita yelled, "Continue the fight!"

Akita pulled Levi into a hug. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Historia, and Armin joined in. "We're a team. Let's end this, together." She said. They pulled out of the hug and stood in a circle, they placed their hands in the center. "For humanity."Akita said. "We will." Levi said. "Go on." Jean said. "We will" Eren said. "Fight." Sasha said. "And avenge the deaths." Mikasa said. "Of our comrades." Armin said. "We will win." Historia finished. They threw their hands in the air and went to join the others in the fight.

The fight went on for hours. They were down to half of the soldiers they had when they left the wall, but Squad Levi stood firm.

"I'm Akita Ral, upon Erwin's death he appointed me the 14th Commander of the Scouting Regiment." She looked about the crowd, "We have half of what we had, but we will keep on." The rest of the squad stood next to her, "The plan goes on." Levi announced. "We rest for now, tomorrow we attack." Akita walked off with Jean beside her.

Jean sat next to Akita, "You okay?" He asked. "Don't have a choice to be anything different." She said passively. "Akita?" He pulled something out of his pocket, "If we survive, will you marry me?" A look of shock struck her face, "Of course." She said. She leaned over and kissed him. He slipped the ring on her finger and they laid next to each other and fell asleep.

Morning came and they got ready. Before they left for the confrontation, Akita made her speech. She took in a deep breath and began, "Death can either engulf us with grief or build us into something stronger. It's all a matter of willpower, if you have the will, you have the power. I'm warning you? Okay? Don't die. I can't take it again. Don't any of you die. And please, for the love of Chris, don't die for me, don't die because of me." Every last one of the squad was saluting her, even Levi. "Today, we win the fight for humanity." She turned her horse and rose her sword, "GO!"

And so the fight that determined humanity's fate was begun.

 **Akita POV (Because it's about blooming time)**

I kissed the ring on my finger and whispered to myself, "Please don't make it come to it." The it I am referring to is my titan form. I've only transformed once, and I don't ever want to again. It's my endgame move, the card up my sleeve, my triumph. If we can't win with it than strike down humanity and call me a liar. My promise to Erwin will be fulfilled, I will continue the fight for humanity.

The one thing we forgot was that these titans were shifters too, meaning they can easily slip in unnoticed. And that's exactly what happened. Skye collapsed underneath me, shot just right. I rested my hand on her head and watched as the blood flowed, and the life left her. I heard her moans of pain, saw the look in her eyes, and decided then what I must do. "I will fight for humanity, for Erwin. I will protect my regiment, for my love. I will be the best I can be, for my sister. And I won't let death bog me down, for Skye. I know what I must do. And Lord help me, for everyone will see who I am." My titan form. My triumph card. My endgame. Has it come to this?

I walked, somewhat casually, over to Grisha. Who was in titan form. I ignored everyone's pleads for me to stop, I kept walking. "Grisha, your fight is with me." I yelled. I heard a scream from Jean steadily incoming. "Everyone leave! That's an order!" I yelled. But everyone is just as stubborn as I am. "Sorry, 'mam! But we fight beside you!" One yelled. Before too long all of them were saluting me. Idiots. I don't want them to see me, not what I become. Grisha finally noticed me, "You wish to die first?" I started laughing (what else am I supposed to do?) "If that is the way it goes, so be it. But my death isn't expected anytime soon." "Surprisingly cocky for a someone staring at the face of death." I laughed again, "I can't say I haven't been accused of that before."

He went for me, I saw Jean coming out of the corner of my eye. This was it. For most of everyone self-inflicting pain triggers their form. But for me, it is simply letting go of my sanity. Laughter boomed as I transformed, Grisha stopped and backed up. Jean's horse reared and knocked him off. "Get out of here, all of you." I boomed, "Eren, help me out."

After several minutes all three of us were exhausted. "I'll kill him if it's the end of me." I mumbled. "Leave him to me." Eren said. "Are you sure?" He is Grisha's son, it seems only fitting for him to be the one to kill him. "Do it, Eren." "Yes, commander." A one on one began, Grisha, in distress, called for others. But they were small fries for me. This fight was between father and son, nothing was going to get in the way of that. Not while I live.

Rain began to fall, and Eren had finally put an end to his father. The others returned and I released Eren from his form, since he still can't do it himself. I looked around at the soldiers stares, I found Jean amongst the crowd with his leg bandaged, it must have happened when he fell. I released myself from my form, my problem being that it takes up all of my energy. All I remember is being held in Levi's arms and carried to Jean. I caught only a few words in that time, "Is she alive?" "What do we do now?" I barely was able to get a word out, but I managed a few short and raspy ones, "We won. Return."

My dreams began, nightmares rather, and they haunted me even after I awoke.

In the first one everyone died, including me. I was just a spirit floating around. All of humanity was gone. All of the titans were gone.

In the second everyone lived, but we lived in slavery to the titans.

In the third, and final, Jean was killed in front of me.

I jerked out of my slumber and practically screamed Jean's name. "Easy there, Commander." Levi said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Where's Jean?" I inquired. "His leg was broken, they're setting it now." I sighed, "How many of ours remain?" He just looked out the window, "It doesn't matter." He looked back at me, "Once Yeager killed his father all the titans collapsed and disappeared." "What about the shifters?" I asked, not expecting a reply. And good thing, because I didn't get one.

"Hey, Commander, how are you feeling?" Eren and Mikasa walked in. "I've been better. How are you?" "Good." They both replied. I sighed, "I'd like to talk with Eren, alone please." Levi and Mikasa nodded and left the room. "How are you?" I asked again. He stared at me for a moment, "I killed my dad." He whispered. "I know." I replied. "In the moment I took his life I felt somewhat satisfied." He muttered, "I feel like a monster for that." I couldn't blame him, "You're not a monster. You followed orders." "I followed my desires." "This is different." "I can't accept that." "Then leave the corps." I snapped. He gasped. "You're going to have to live with it one way or another. so get over it." My voice was raising, "Move on." His face softened, "You're right." he whispered, "I'm sorry. Thank you Commander." I watched him as he left. Levi walked back in and sat down, "How are you handling things?" I asked. A flash of pain hit his face, but it left as soon as it came. "Not well." I can tell. "I want Jean to be promoted to a Squad Leader. You decide who goes on his Squad." "The titan's are gone." "But us shifters aren't. The war goes on."

 **R &R I'd like to see what everyone thinks about the alternate ending! Should I continue?**

 **~I only own what I own~**

 **~I do not own AOT/SNK~**


	16. Chapter 16

**So... Another chapter!**

 **Akita: What am I doing? *flips through papers***

 **Jean: Hey Akita. *blows kiss***

 **Levi: Meow. *cleans***

 **Akita POV (Still)**

I woke up to Jean sitting in a wheelchair next to me, still in the hospital bed. "How's the leg?" I asked. "It's fine." He mumbled, obviously he had his mind on other things. Honestly I feel bad for not telling him about my Titan form, but I never really expected to have to use it. As we sat in silence everything started to sink in, my commander is dead, my best friend - Skye - was dead, I was the new leader of the entire Survey Corps, and the man I love doesn't trust me. Boy, did my life get screwed even more than before. "I'm sorry for not telling you." I managed. He kept looking off into the distance. "I hate it about myself. I'm the very thing I despise. It was never my intention to hurt you, or to even keep this a secret. I had tucked it away. I didn't want anyone to know, I guess I thought that if I never accepted it that it would just go away. I really am sorry. Please, Jean, just talk to me." "On one condition." He said, finally making eye contact, "You tell me everything. No secrets." I nodded, "Of course, no secrets."

So there it was, everything about me. He knew. The things I had tucked away, deep inside, came out into the open between us. I said things that I never thought I'd hear myself say, worst of all it was about things I wish I had never experienced. I guess the only good things about these bad things is that I've grown mentally, physically, emotionally, and I've become more at home with who I truly am because of them. All these things I hid from him, he needed to know. I needed to talk about them. He didn't talk much as I explained everything, he only gave the occasional nod or mumble. I feel like crap. And not just physically. Once I had finished my life story he just rolled off. I let out a sigh. There's nothing I can do now, I have to wait for him to forgive me. If he can.

Levi's visits were daily. I could tell he was troubled. I'd watch him as his hands shook, and as he noticed he was shaking he'd clench his fists and let out an annoyed huff. I couldn't take it anymore. He was falling apart. "Levi," I started, "It's okay." He just sat there without a reply. "It'll turn out, you'll see. I want you as my second in command." He looked at me, "Me instead of Jean?" I nodded, "You know more about the Regiment than Jean and I combined. I can't think of anyone else who would be better suited as my right hand than you." He shrugged. "You need something to do, something to get your mind off of things." I slowly, and painfully sat up, "I want a full personnel count on my, eh, table here, by tomorrow morning. Along with a full list of known shifters dead and alive. I want the live ones to be in a separate list. If you need help get Armin." He nodded, "Yes, commander." "Hey!" I yelled, "Don't call me commander, it's Akita."

"I've thought about what you said. And I'm sorry too. This can't be easy for you." Jean said rolling in. "It doesn't matter." I shrugged, although it did kind of matter to me, "You still want to marry me, right?" He laughed, "Nothing could change that. I was just a little shocked that you neglected to tell me something about your life that was that big." I couldn't blame him there. "How about we get something to eat?" Something other than this horrible hospital food would be nice, "As long as it isn't from here." He laughed, "No… Sasha brought some stuff." Sasha, probably has the best taste in food… ever. "I'm game." I said, drool practically falling from my mouth. I stood up and walked, leaning on his wheelchair for support as I pushed him to his room. "Don't strain yourself." He said. Seriously? Don't strain myself? There is FOOD in your room, I'll cut off all my limbs to get to some real substance! "Don't worry." I said.

 **Levi's POV (Yes, BECAUSE I CAN)**

My hands haven't stopped shaking since Erwin's death. My nightmares have worsened. In all my life, nothing has bothered me to this extent. Every time I turn around I see the hair of Petra flipping by, out of the corner of my eye, or I see Erwin laying on the floor covered in blood. Once I actually saw my mother in her coffin on my bed. This is getting out of hand, I need help. But who's left to lend it?

I try to relax in a nice tub of hot water, but as soon as I close my eyes the torment begins. All of their faces, they flash before me. When I open my eyes again all I see is the bathwater as blood. I hop out, only to realize that it was just me seeing things. I sigh as I wipe off my wet body, and cringe when I see my scars in the mirror; each has a story. When I get dressed I remember the first time Isabel tried to put on her 3DMG leather, failing repeatedly. I smile for a moment before I see her beheaded body laying on the battlefield. I slip on my boots, and when I stand I release a sigh. This is my life now, this is me.

I head off to visit Akita again, she should be leaving the hospital soon. Despite my current predicament, I put on a strong face. She was asleep, she always was when I first arrive. Sometimes I'll go talk to Jean for a bit, but for the most part I just sit and look out the window. She stares at me for a few minutes before she says anything, I guess she can see right through me. I look down at my hands just to see them shaking again, I clench my fists and let out a huff. Why am I having these problems? Maybe I should talk to her. No. I'm not ready. This is the second day she's commented about my status. I pointed to the documents she asked for the day before. She thanked me but still stared. She finally said something, "You should get a cat." I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that. "Why?" I ask. "Someone to talk to, best part is they don't repeat anything. So no worries there." She's got a point. "Actually, as your superior officer, I order you to get a cat." She's ordering me?

Going to the pet shop was, well, nasty. I finally laid my eyes on a small black kitten with golden eyes. "You like that one?" the man asked. "Yes. I'll take it." The man nodded and I handed him the money, he handed me the cat. I took it home. "So, cat, what am I supposed to do to you?" I sipped my tea and the kitten clawed at my pant leg, "Okay, okay." I said, picking up the little fur ball. "What's up?" The kitten began to purr and eventually fell asleep on my lap. Akita was right, this was helping. I sipped my tea again. After a while the kitten woke, and wanted on the table. I let him up. He sniffed around and settled himself in the milk bowl… for my tea…. "Great." I mumbled. Wait, maybe he was hungry? I'm an idiot sometimes. I sipped my tea as he sipped the milk. "I should probably name you." I think aloud. "How about Train?" The kitten stopped sipping for a moment and looked at me, "you like that? Train?" I laughed. I… laughed.

My nightmares were at it again, I bolted up, covered in sweat. Train was laying on the edge of my bed and when I laid back down he crawled up and curled himself between my arm and my side. I sighed. "Hey there." I mumbled as I ran my thumb over his head, "Thank you." I fell back to sleep.

 **Akita POV (Because Levi got his cat and now I'm happy)**

Finally, I'm out of this hospital. Jean got released the same day too. "Has anyone seen my dad?" I asked. Jean shook his head, "No one could find him." He's probably dead then. "Okay." Jean was on crutches and almost fell, but I caught him. His face went red, "Th-Thanks." He's embarrassed? "Hey, love you." I gave him a peck on the cheek. He went redder, I giggled.

"Ah, home sweet home." I plopped down on my couch and sighed, "Wait, don't I have commander-y things to do?" Jean lowered himself into a chair, "I have no idea. You'd have to ask Levi, or Keith." I nodded, "Keith has been there done that, I'll see what I can find out from him." "Sounds reasonable." he leaned his head back. "Make yourself at home. If Levi stops by tell him I should be back by eight." He let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Keith Shadis?" I asked walking around the trainees grounds. A few quivered, a few ran, and then a few pointed me in his direction. How bad could this guy be? "HEY YOU!" I heard, "YEAH, YOU WITH THE PAPERS!" he was definitely talking to me. "GET OVER HERE." This dude is a capital letter only kinda guy. "Hello, Keith Shadis I presume?" "WHO ARE YOU?" "My name is Akita Ral, I'm the 14th commander of the Scouting Legion. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." he stared at me. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" Ugh. Great. "No, sir. Since I was just promoted I was wondering if you could help me with what exactly I'm supposed to be doing." I awaited his response. Is this guy so dense he can't get it through his skull that I'm the 14th commander? "WELL I'LL BE DARNED. I DIDN'T KNOW ERWIN PROMOTED A KID." A. Kid. He. Called. Me. A. Kid. I took in a breath, controlling my rage for this capital lettered man, "Do you know what I'm supposed to do?" he let out a loud laugh, all of the Cadets quivered and hid. "I'LL TAKE YOU TO WHERE YOU NEED TO BE. THE OTHERS WILL EXPLAIN THINGS. I AIN'T SURPRISED THOSE LOLLYGAGGERS AIN'T DONE JACK SQUAT YET." "Thank you." I replied.

Finally, capital letters took me to where I needed to be. There were others there, the Garrison and Military Police leaders. My opening sentence kind of set the tone for the evening. "Yes I'm a kid. Yes I'm the one Erwin promoted. No I don't care what you think of me." The looks on their faces. Goodness, I would have loved for Jean to have been able to see them. "So how old are you?" One asked. "Seventeen." I replied. "Your relationship status?" Okey dokey… "Engaged." "To whom?" "Ugh. seriously? Jean Kirstein, aged 16 from Trost." They just jotted things down and talked, excluding me. "Okay, I give up. WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Whew. I'm glad I got that out in the open. "No one this young has been in a leadership position like this before." Age. The death of me. Hit me with a hammer, strike me with a rock, break my bones and burn me to ashes, but for the love of Chris - don't bring up my age.

"I'm like a thousand percent done." I sighed walking into the den. "What happened?" "Well, it started with capital letters… Keith… then when I got to the other morons they couldn't get past my age." He sighed, "It'll work out eventually." "It danged better work out. If not I'm gunna strangle somebody." Jean looked over to me, "I'm beat. Can you help me up?" I cant help but feel like there is an ulterior motive. When he 'tripped' and grabbed my rear I knew my suspicions were right.

 **Well then Jean**

 **Jean: Heh.**

 **Akita: Why do I put up with you?**

 **Jean: Because you love me.**

 **KEITH: ALL YOU RASCALS BETTER SIMMER DOWN AND WRITE A REVIEW AND WHATEVER THAT OTHER R IS IN R &R. **

**Levi: Um... Akkita doesn't own AOT/SNK. She only owns what she owns.**

 **So, thanks for the good reviews, y'all. Keep them coming!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So super long chapter. I was thinking of ending it (again) with this chapter, but I'd be happy to keep going if y'all would like me to continue. Um... what else? Oh! I don't own SNK/AOT.**

 **Akita POV**

It's been two years since then. My wedding day is today. Jean's birthday was yesterday, so now both of us are of legal age. I've led several outside missions, looking for Reiner and Bertholt, but we haven't come up with anything. I heard a knock on the door, Levi. "Hello." I said, inviting him in. "I hate to talk business on your wedding day..." he started. I sighed, "humanity before myself. What's up?" "Annie's crystal is breaking." This was an urgent matter, I found Jean and told him we'd have to put the wedding off.

Annie's timing is awful. "Be ready for anything." I said, swords pulled. Levi was to my right, Jean to my left. The crystal had a piece break off. "Where did Hange leave off?" I mumbled to myself. "Commander, should we engage?" Without looking back I responded to the soldier "Not unless I or Levi give the order." "Yes, mam."

It was over an hour before she had completely broke free. "It's been three years, Annie." I said as soon as she opened her eyes. "That long already? What a pity." She replied. "What do you know about Reiner and Bertholt?" She started laughing and all the soldiers trembled. "Easy now, men." I ordered, "tell me or I'll have to kill you." She laughed harder for a moment, "and who are you?" I smirked. Then I pinned her against a wall with my blade to her throat, "someone you really shouldn't screw with." She stared me down, I returned the favor.

It wasn't long before we had to make a move. She tried that ring trick, but she won't be trying it again for awhile... Because I cut off her arms. They'll grow back. Eventually. "You see, now my blades are dirty." I said watching the crimson blood drip off the tips, "answer me, last time I'm asking." She grimaced, then finally made a reply.

 **Levi's POV (starts a little before where Akita left off)**

I watched Train clean himself. I guess we have something in common, we both like to clean. For a moment I thought I saw Petra, but it was just a play of the light and my imagination. Train must have noticed me because he walked over and started rubbing me, purring like no tomorrow. He'd always do that when I got tense. "Hey, bud." I said, petting his head. He just kept purring. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Train followed me in and used random things to make it up to my height, then he hopped atop my head and laid there. Cats are weird.

I got dressed and walked out, on my way to the wedding. I was stopped by a soldier who was rambling on about something. He finally asked me to follow him and he took me to Annie. Her crystal was breaking. "Three years and you finally decide to show yourself, huh?" I mumbled as I walked off.

I made my way to the commander, erhm, Akita. It's been two years... You'd think I'd remember to call her by her name than her position. "Annie's crystal is breaking." And we were on our way.

A bunch of crap happened and Annie got her arms cut off. Now there's a mess on the floor.

"They're probably with the colonies." Annie finally said. "Where are the colonies?" Akita pushed. "North east." Akita plunged her sword into Annie's heart and walked off, ordering the others to clean up and restrain her. Jean asked her if it was necessary, the stabbing through the heart. Akita made a quick reply, "We don't have time to mess around, I've got a feeling this is going to be big." "Orders?" I asked, she made no reply.

"Kit? What's up with you?" Jean stopped her in her tracks. "I think you might be getting a little rash." I added. She got an annoyed look on her face, "Those colonies." What does she mean? "How did they survive against the Titans? Walls? I don't think so. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I think they're shifters" Shifters? I suppose that's possible. "What else are you thinking?" She shuddered, "an attack is imminent." She started walking again, Jean and I were quick to follow.

She sat at her desk and started jotting things down. "What should we do?" I ask. She thought for a moment, "Nothing for now." Nothing? Is she serious? What kind of crappy plan is that? "Akita?" "They will expect us to not expect them, so we play their game with our rules. They'll probably try to kill me first, so as a precaution I won't be staying in my house." I nodded and walked out. Jean stayed with her.

 **Akita POV**

Jean and I decided to just get married quickly. We'd planned on it being today, but we were kind of hoping for more of a ceremony. Levi took place as best man beside Eren, and Ms. Kirstein took her place as maid of honor next to Mikasa. It was quick. We said yes, we exchanged rings, we kissed. Done. Not exactly a fairy tale wedding, but it's better than nothing. Jean and I decided to retire in his mother's home for the time being. Considering my house and the barracks aren't safe. A week past by and Annie finally woke again.

We didn't get much out of her, and she wasn't causing anymore trouble. Levi and I decided to try one thing, whether it worked or not was a risk - but we didn't have much to lose. "We will release you on one condition." I said, "you find those two - Reiner and Bertholt - and inform us of where they are. If you can what they are planning also." She scoffed, "why?" I laughed and pulled a dagger, I pressed it against the back of her neck... The one thing that can kill a shifter is being killed like a Titan. "If you don't I'll kill you, right here, right now. I don't care what you chose. Just make it quick because I don't have a ton of time to mess with." After a moment she agreed and went on her way.

 **One month later.**

I woke with my arms wrapped around him, he was awake. He was drawing something random. I attempted to sit up but was hit with a wave of nausea. I groaned. The door opened, Ms. Kirstein. "Would you two like breakfast?" Jean tensed up, "Gosh mom! Get out!" He yelled throwing a pillow. I sighed, "that would be nice, mam. Thank you." She smiled, "Jean, be nice like your wife." She walked off. "You should be nicer to her, she does give us free room and board. Not to mention she cooks for us." He sighed. I pulled the covers over my head.

"Here you go." She placed the tray on the table next to the bed. "Kit? Are you alright?" Jean asked. "Nauseated?" She asked. I let out a mumbled "yes." "What do you think's wrong with her?" Jean asked his mother. "Probably morning sickness." My heart stopped, could I be? "Wait? Isn't that like... What happens to... Mom?" She walked out laughing, "Mom!?" I giggled a little. "Kit?" He was seriously upset. "Yeah. I'll have to see." I mumbled digging my head into his bare chest.

It was about noon before I got over my queasiness. I finally got dressed and went down to command. "How's everything?" I asked taking a seat. Everyone stared at me. "Jean," I said slightly annoyed, "let's talk for a minute?" He nodded and got up and we went out to the hallway. "You told them?" I exclaimed. "They need to know." He shrugged. I sighed and hit my head against the wall, "We're not even sure." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's be sure, now." I sighed and nodded. "We will be back in a little bit." Jean said, popping his head through the doorway.

"The tests came back positive. You are indeed pregnant." The doctor said with a smile. "How far along?" I asked. "Three weeks or so." He replied. I nodded. "When will she not be able to go on missions?" Jean asked, grabbing my hand. "Eh, I'd stop now but as far as there being a problem with the pregnancy you shouldn't have to worry for another two months or so." I nodded. This means we need to act now, or I needed to relieve myself of command for a while.

We returned and Jean immediately started talking about it. I face tabled. "Jean," I groaned, "I hate to pull rank on you but I'm ordering you to SHUT UP!" He looked a little hurt, "Sorry." I sighed, "Okay." I explained the plan. Annie actually did work out, she told us where the two were and even informed us of their plans. Only problem now is we have to make our move now if I'm to be the commander of the mission. Unless, I…. make Levi temporary commander until the pregnancy is over? "Other than that plan, on that time frame, the only other thing we can do is have me on maternity leave until I have the baby. Which would make Levi the acting commander." There were comments coming from both sides, we made a vote and it was split 50/50. Meaning it is now my decision. Great. I went with my gut, "Levi, assume my position." He nodded.

 **Six months later.**

"You have everything?" I asked, tightening his 3DMG leather. "Yes." he replied, looking distant. "What's wrong?" I ask, grabbing the center chest strap. "Nothing." he mumbled. "Is it about me? and the baby?" He shrugged, meaning yes. "We'll be okay! You worry about yourself? Alright? Your mom will be helping me, and having even one Kirstein with me is comforting." "But I won't have one with me." He muttered, placing his lips on mine. "Be back before the baby comes?" I said running my hands through his hair. "I'll try." He bent down and kissed my pregnant belly, then stood up and began to walk off. "Jean..." I said, my heart beginning to flutter at the sight of him leaving, "Come back alive." He turned and walked back over to me and engulfed me in a hug, "I will. I promise."

 **Levi's POV (Three months after Akita left off)**

We left three months ago. The fighting is finally coming to an end. Many died, but a lot of us still stand. Some shifters joined us, I don't know if that is good or not... But we have one last fight then it's all over. This last crappy, bloody, dirty fight.

"Commander, is this it?" Jean said riding up beside me. "Yeah. Kind of crappy looking isn't it." I said passively. "Humanity's fate lays here then." He looked across the horizon. "Tell everyone that we camp here." He nodded and trotted off, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Sir," I looked behind me to see Erwin sitting on a horse. Another relapse? "I'm proud of you, coming this far. What happened to Akita?" Maybe not a relapse. He rode up beside me and we stared at the horizon. "She stayed behind the walls. She is pregnant." He shrugged, "Her and Jean?" I nodded, "How are you not dead?" He sighed, "One of the colonies took me in and injected me with the Titan serum." So he is a titan shifter now? Boy, this keeps getting interesting.

The next morning we went in for battle. We won, with some loss. I lost two of my own squad, Armin and Sasha. They died protecting humanity, there couldn't be a better way for them to go. Those of us left, and our new members, made our way back to the walls.

 **Akita POV**

Ms. Kirstein helped me with the babies, now a month old. Jean not being back was weighing on the both of us. "Still not naming them?" She asked. "I'm still wanting to wait for Jean." I rubbed my tired eyes. "You know there's every chance he won't come back." She said, pouring me a glass of hot tea. "I won't lose hope. He's alive. He has to be." She nodded and sat down with her own cup. "You really do love my son, don't you?" I ran my finger over the handle of my cup, "With all my heart. There isn't another who I could ever love as much." She smiled and shook her head, "I hope he comes back, for your sake and for the children." I nodded. The word hope covered my mind entirely. Such an optimistic daydream. Such an ambitious faith. Such a goal.

It was late at night after we put the babies in bed, I was in the shower when I heard the Ms. Kirstein yell something. The babies started crying. I shut off the water and dried myself off, I wrapped the towel around me and walked out to see what the commotion was about. They were back, and Jean was home.

"Jean!" I exclaimed, "You're back!" I started running for him, barefoot and holding up my towel. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss. "How are you? Are you okay?" He laughed, "I'm fine. Oh, someone wants to say hello." He stepped out of the way and Erwin was standing there. "Commander!?" I exclaimed. How is he back? Oh, I have so many questions.

We went to the babies room… "Twins?" Jean scratched the back of his head. "Are you happy?" I ask wrapping my arms around his waist. "I-I'm overly happy." He stuttered, "Have you named them?" I released him and rubbed the bellies of my babies, "No. I wanted to wait for you." He smiled. "One boy and one girl?" I nodded. "I was thinking Marco for the boy." I remembered that name from his diary. Jean had a rush of emotion, then broke into a happy cry, "Yes, that'd be great." He thought for a moment, "How about Petra for the girl?" Tears came to my own eyes, my sister. I replied after several tears had run down my face, "That'd be nice. Marco and Petra Kirstein."

 **R &R and if you want another chapter let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I am 100% stopping it here. This adds and ending to everything that I am happy with. I don't own AOT/SNK. that said, enjoy!**

"With all do respect, sir, I don't trust you." Akita said in the first meeting since they got back. "I remember you telling me at one point you had no loyalties, has your view changed?" Erwin replied. Akita crossed her legs, "Loyalties have nothing to do with trust. When someone dies in front of me, when I watch the life leave them and suddenly they are alive again, I end up questioning things. You are going to have to prove to me that you're Erwin Smith. And until then I'm keeping control over the regiment. " Jean looked over to her, "You can't talk to the commander like that, Kit." "I'm not handing the regiment over to a dead man!" Jean backed off. "I will remain commander until I can trust that Erwin is who he claims to be. That's my decision."

It was several hours later when she was tightening the bolts on her leg that Erwin knocked on her door. She told him to come in and he sat on the bed and watched her tinker with the metal limb. "Why doesn't it just grow back?" He asked. "Grisha had more than one serum. But he had to test them before he did a mass injection." She said, not bothering to look up from her work. "That only half way explains it." He pushed. "What do you want? What did you come here for?" She finally looked up from her work. "I want to earn your trust," He stood and saluted, "Commander." She scoffed, "You aren't going to earn it. I never trusted you, not fully. What I want to trust is that you are who claim to be." He sat back down, "I don't know how to convince you." "Convince me." She slammed her fist on the table, "You have no idea how hard it is to see you here after what happened. How much I want this to be true. But my wants and desires are greater than you, I have humanity to think about. If I decide to trust you, I could be sending humanity to it's doom. So please, convince me." His eyes widened for a moment in surprise, "There is no way for me to fully convince you." "Try."

"I agree with Akita." Levi said to Jean, "So shut up and watch where it goes." "I just believe that it's him." Jean replied, in a mumble. "I hope you are right, but it's a chance I'd rather not take." Levi put his tea cup down and left. "Dammit, these shakes are getting me again." he muttered on his way back to his house. He returned and sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh. Train jumped up and cuddled up against his leg, "Hey, boy." he said petting the cat's back. Without warning a flashback hit him, Erwin laying on the ground covered in blood using his last breaths to mutter orders. Tears ran from his eyes as his figure became closer, and muffled words became clear. "Levi, are you alright?" Levi felt hands wrap around his arms and he struggled, he wrapped his hands around a neck. He left the flashback and found his hands wrapped around Erwin's neck, strangling him up against a wall. He quickly released and fell to his knees. "Levi," Erwin said hoarsely, "Calm down." "You died." Levi muttered, "You are dead." "No Levi, I'm here. I'm alive." Erwin bent down and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down."

Morning came and Akita had pushed herself as close to the edge of the bed as possible. Jean let out a sigh. "This really is bothering you, huh?" He thought as he gently removed himself from the bed. "He's Erwin right? He has to be." She mumbled. "I don't know what to tell you, Kit." He said pulling his pants up over his hips. She turned to lay on her back, "I want it to be him so badly. But I don't want to screw up, ya know?" Jean remained silent.

Erwin woke up with his head resting on his arms. He sat up, he had spent the whole night at Levi's house making sure he didn't have another episode. He'd never seen Levi this weak and it bothered him. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd been like this ever since his death. Train meowed him out of his thoughts. "Quiet, boy. You'll wake Levi." He whispered. The cat hopped on the table and started messing with papers. Erwin noticed the cat was rooting for one in particular. Maybe it was laced with catnip, maybe the cat wanted to help Levi. Erwin didn't care either way. He gently removed the one piece of paper that the cat was messing with and almost died when he read what it said.

"Train has helped with my hands shaking. He wakes me up from my nightmares a lot too. Who would have thought that a crappy cat could help me so much. I've spent a lot of time thinking lately and I just don't know anymore. If it wasn't for Akita and Train I'd probably give up. Dammit I sound so weak. Why was I so attached? I miss him, gosh I sound sappy. Why the heck and I crying these crappy tears? They won't bring him back. I'm so done right now."

Erwin took a breath and a gulp and continue reading the words on the other side.

"I tried it. I got the knife ready and locked my bathroom door. I brought the knife up to the skin on the inside of my wrist and watched the blood start to drip. But I couldn't go any further. I threw the knife and now there's a crappy crack in the tub. I got one of my towels stained real bad too. I don't know how long I cried. But I'm out of tears now. I'm frustrated. Confused. And I keep seeing all of them. Gosh I wish these flashbacks would stop. The hallucinations. But they won't. This is my punishment for not saving them. Mine and mine alone."

Erwin put the paper back and looked at the tub, there was a crack. He sighed. The note was true.

He placed the chair next to Levi's bed and sat. He stared at his wrists, noting the small and fresh scar on his left. "I'm here. You're not alone," Erwin said quietly, as he didn't want to wake Levi, "not anymore." Levi grabbed Erwin's shirt and pulled him close, "Promise me that." Erwin got over his shock as quickly as he could and replied, "I promise. I'm here for you. You're not alone, not anymore. Now please get some rest." He wrapped his hand around Levi's and Levi released his shirt, "Don't leave." He muttered. "I won't." Erwin replied.

"Commander!" Everyone gave Akita a salute. "At ease." She sat down, "I called a meeting today because I thought we should share our opinions on Erwin Smith." She stood, "With thought I have reached my own decision. However, I would like to hear everyone's opinions before I proceed."

Jean stood, Akita sat with a nod. "It is my belief that Erwin is, and always has been himself. There is no foul play." He nodded to Levi who stayed seated, "It's Erwin." The five others in the room all gave their opinions, all agreeing that it was indeed Erwin. Akita stood, "Thank you all." She looked to Erwin, "If the rest of you wouldn't mind, I would like to have a chat with Erwin for a moment."

Everyone left and Akita began, "When you died, you made me commander. Me over your second in command. Me over Levi. Why was that?" He looked at her directly in the eyes, his icy blue's burning into her hazel's, "He wasn't ready." She let an eyebrow raise, "Care to elaborate?" "He's strong, yes. He's good at assessing a situation, absolutely. But he wasn't ready at the time for that weight. It would have been too much for him to handle." "He broke." She agreed, "I'm sorry for not believing you." He shook his head, "I'm glad you didn't, it ensured me that the decision I made the correct one." She smiled, genuinely, "Thank you, commander."

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
